Mega Tokyo Thunder
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: Mega Tokyo 2032, Genom is beginning to spiral out of control, the Knight Sabers fight to contain it. And in the middle of it all is an old school group of Outlaws, the Sons of Anarchy Mega Tokyo Charter over one thousand strong. A new Prez has assumed the gavel, in a twist one of the Knight Sabers has strong ties to the Sons unbeknownst to the Club. Both strive against Genom.


Mega Tokyo the year 2032, the night is cold and the dark sky threatening snow again. Most major streets were cleared of ice and snow and almost dry, the hour approaching midnight and some down and dirty work to do. In an old Genom owned apartment building on the second floor, the place was crappy and ran down and the presence of three bikers was nothing of noting in this neighborhood. This wasn't a get together but business, three bikers two inside the apartment and one posted outside the door of the place in the hallway and a man inside with the two was tied up and beaten bloody.

"C-come on man! I TOLD you ALL I know..."

One biker sat in a backwards facing chair his arms crossed over the back of it his dark sunglasses hid his eyes as he looked on, a cigarette in his mouth and a 9mm Glock held loosely in his hand. The other paced slowly smoking a cigarette, he was a big man with a shaved head wearing a black watch cap. The black leather jacket with a black leather vest over it only served to make him even larger in appearance, the vest held a large center patch and an upper and lower rocker patch. The large center patch was the visage of the Grim Reaper with it's scythe, the top rocker said Sons Of Anarchy the bottom rocker said Mega Tokyo.

"Sure...well tell you what Mr Tanaka, before you were fired from Genom...I got a question to ask you about an incident and after I ask I will give you five seconds to answer me...or I'll blow your head off."

The man cringed as panic seized him letting out a yelp he barely managed to shut up and quickly nodded, his speech came quick and fast then he was again pistol whipped shutting him up. The question came as his head began to clear, when he heard it his sweat turned cold.

"The question is, and don't try to lie your way out either we have another source that puts you in the loop. A couple day's ago there was a girl killed by a model BU 33 C boomer and dropped off and over pass of the Yokohama Local 12 Northbound, her name was Irene Cann. Were you a part of that in any way besides knowing, since you were in the r&D department of Genom I want an honest answer."

The ex scientist fidgeted in the chair barely able to move, he was silent a moment deep in thought until the counting began...he finally answered at the count of three.

"Ok ok OK! I...I...I programmed the 33C, I knew it was supposed to target some thing. But, but I swear I didn't..."

_TAP TAP TAP!_

He was stopped mid sentence by a silenced 9mm Glock, his chest jerked twice and his head jerked once before lolling back limply over the back of the chair blood painted the wall behind him and began to run over the chair to the floor.

**Sigh**

"The poor numbtard knew...fucking Genom...I'm sorry brother."

"Linna can't know about this."

"How you not gonna tell her man, thought you told her every thing...she IS your old lady."

The big man sighed unscrewing the silencer from the gun, he looked distraught as he took a long drag from the cigarette as he pocketed the fire arm in his jacket and just stared at the now very dead Mr Tanaka for a moment before turning to his clubs VP (Vice President) whose club nick name is Midnight.

"The only thing she wants any thing to do with on a personal level to do with the MC is me, yeah I tell her everything...I dunno how she would handle murder bro."

"Well up to you man just sayin', any way...we better get on out of here prospect is out side the door on guard."

"Lets go, were done here."

Mounting their bikes outside the building the mood was somber little was said, starting their bikes shattered the relative silence in the back water neighborhood the loud as hell Vance and Hines straight pipes on the Harley Davidson Sportsters and Bobber were loud at an idle but when they took off it cut through the night the rare gasoline powered V Twin sound unmistakable as they tore through the night heading for the highway.

_**Some time later...**_

It had been a long day and felt like an even longer night, it wasn't as late as it felt thought though I looked at my watch as I parked the Harley in my usual parking spot next to a little green hybrid mini van securing it with the cutting edge security I had installed. Linna's, she loved the thing but I felt cramped as hell in it...wasn't built for big American's I figured. It was just after 1:30am, and I absently wondered if Linna was home yet. Some times her and her girlfriends went out and now and then were out late, one of them was a popular singer for a band down at a club that some times me and my brothers (Club members) went too as it was a hot spot on weekends. I'd met them all and they seemed pretty nice if not at times odd taking off if paged like it was some emergency, but I did the same when called now and then on club business so I didn't see any thing odd about it but it made me think now and then.

The living room light was on in the window and I prepared myself just in case as I slid the key in the door, opening it every thing was quiet except for the television and I wasn't greeted right off the bat. Took off my watch cap tucked it in the inner pocket in my jacket and took it off cut (patched vest) and all and hung it on the coat hook, made my way down the hall way and into the living room to find Linna curled up on the couch covered with a blanket sleeping soundly. I smiled and went and grabbed a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and downed half of it in a single drink, moving into the living room I went to one knee and moved in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Her eye's batted softly sky blue eye's focusing on mine a small smile crept across her delicate lips, I leaned in and kissed those warm soft lips and gave her a smile of my own.

"Mm...hey baby, what time is it?"

"Hey gorgeous, it's about quarter till two in the morning...sorry to keep you waiting had some club business."

She sat up and hugged me I hugged her back, her small warm frame always felt heavenly in my arms hugging her to me I could smell her shampoo in her soft hair, I some times had trouble believing that I was of two weeks ago engaged to this Asian beauty and thanked every thing for being so damn lucky. You see my life wasn't always like this I had arrived in town a couple years ago, and how I got into town wasn't exactly the normal way any one would but that's another tale for later and there is more than enough to tell in the mean time. Linna and I had met after I had begun settling into my new life in Mega Tokyo, I had taken a job at a club called the Hot Legs as bartender as I had previous experience.

She and Nene came in one night when Priss and her band were scheduled to play that night and I was working, at this point I had already been in the Sons and was soon to be up for the position of President of the Mega Tokyo charter. I was bored as the crowds hadn't yet started pouring in and we all chatted a bit, Linna and I hit it off surprisingly fast earning little glares from Nene in the process as Nene was single and needy I guess you could call it. By no means did I bed her that night and that didn't cross my mind any way, I had been and still am enthralled by her looks and those piercing blue eye's ensnared my senses she had me eating out of her hand for sure. I did however earn her cell phone number that night, an act which Nene explained to me while Linna went to the ladies room was a rare thing even for her.

From that night her and I started seeing each other and it evolved into dating, it just got heavier and heavier until a few weeks ago. I had made plans to take her out to a really nice restaurant she had mentioned atop one of the multi business buildings down in Timex City, I also had heard they serve the best kobe beef steaks in town. It was a really romantic time she had on a blue dress that came to just above her knees and had a slit up the left side that went half way up, oh my god could she pull off such a eye popping look she had my stomach doing flips the whole evening until near the end of the night those flips turned into a blender. I surprised her when I got up and I knelt in front of her in front of every one in the place, produced a ring and asked her to marry me.

She had me sweating bullets for a good minute the look on her face was a Kodak moment too bad I didn't have a camera on me, but the silence that had become suffocating was finally broken by a shaking 'yes' in Japanese. I felt my stomach go from a tight ball of nerves into elation...total euphoria, I couldn't help but grab her and lift her up into my arms and hug her tight after slipping the one carat diamond and gold ring onto her finger making a scene out of it but the people there clapped all the same surprisingly. As if sensing the elation of the moment I heard her pager going off, though it didn't do much to hamper my feelings she did turn to tell me she had to go that it was an emergency. I saw her off in her van, reassuring her that I'd grab a cab and it was perfectly fine and to go and take care of business.

_**Back to the present**_

"I missed you, what's the club up to now?"

I let out a sigh as my mind warred with telling her or lying to her, I could have slapped myself for thinking such stupid shit as I brought her out from me and looked into her eye's. She _trusted _me and she was willing to one day be my wife, she wouldn't likely be happy with what I had to tell her but we'd make it through it and I wasn't going to start lying to her now or ever.

"Well it has to do with the incident with Irene, we tracked down one of the guys involved..."

"What did you do, oh god don't tell me you guy's..."

I hugged her to me, I never wanted to make her worry about me or what I was doing out some times with the club. She knew what I was trying to do and it had a noble side to it, but that didn't change the fact that I had killed people.

"Yeah...the last loose end to do with that we could reach, the rest of the fuckers involved are too high up for even us to get to...all major players in Genom. I'm sorry Linna I couldn't not do it and I couldn't lie to you about tonight and what happened."

She was silent a long few moments before she sat back and looked me in the eye's taking my hands in hers tightly, her blue eye's were dead serious and I could see concern in them.

"You killed some one...damn it Dave this is serious, I...I..."

"Linna...it was clean no witnesses, don't worry. I don't like doing shit like that and you know it, but Irene...when Irene was murdered...you were so distraught I hated seeing you like that it hurt me."

"Dave...the club, I know since you became president you have a lot of things going on but..."

I put a finger to her lips stopping her, this was hard for her and I hated doing it but I couldn't deal with lying to her ever.

"Shhh...listen, I was in the middle of that and pissed that they hurt you through Irene and during a club meeting I called I put out a Kill On Sight order on those involved that we could reach. There were more than just this guy and there all taken care of, it's finally done and over...no more. The club was never intended for doing this kind of stuff though were capable of it, the way things work since you don't want to be involved with the club. I will tell only if you ask, I wont lie to you ever Linna but yeah."

"I just don't want to lose you, your the only one I have been able to keep and that I actually love. Remember long time ago when I told you before we met I was in and out of relationships and dating? It was horrible and I didn't ever really feel any thing for any of them, I about gave up on finding love then I met you. I'm...I'm just scared for you, for us. The Sons are important to you I know and you run the club now, and I know you can't just walk away."

It was weird in a way to those who know Linna, how the hell did she go from working as an instructor at Phoebes and living a normal every day life any young woman in the city lived to being the fiance of the Pesident of one of Mega Tokyo's biggest organizations and the biggest motorcycle club. It was out of place but it came along with us falling in love, I had promised her one day I would step down and we'd live a normal life one day. But until then I made it a point to keep her out of the loop on the clubs business, I would only tell her if she asked and the times she dose ask the timing sucked for me it was hard.

She already knew some of the stuff we was into, most were by necessity for the survival of the club others were legit. One of the things that we accidentally got into and were trapped into at the moment and for a long time was running guns and weapons, we had managed to stay away from the drugs and shit that was rife in the lower ends of the city. We had attended Irene's funeral had talks with her family a week before hand, they were hesitant but we managed to make an arrangement. The Sons road in the funeral procession one hundred of us roared through the city to the place of burial, one hundred 1%er bikers it was one hell of a sight and one not seen in this day and age all along the rout the city seemed to stop and stare as if on pause.

We all knew Irene Cann was actually Irene Change daughter of the head of the Hou Bang in China, they were one of our partners in the gun running business and because of that and my connection to Linna and Irene they allowed the Sons to participate in the procession that and also as added protection. It was one of the few times Linna road with me on my bike, after knowing some of the stuff we were into she decided it might be too dangerous to ride with me all the time.

My hands cupped her cheeks wiping two errant tears from her eye's, god I hated seeing her worry like this.

"It's alright baby I'm not going any where and your not going to lose me, not while I got any thing to say about it. Try not to worry so much I hate it when you do, I know it's hard knowing the things you do. Any thing can happen but I've got the Sons and right now were just over one thousand members not including prospects, in that regard we'll be alright as I don't have to get my hands dirty unless I want to. I'm not going any where..."

From there we made our way to bed, I did what I could to make her forget about all those heavy things. Some time later I got on a pair of sweatpants and pulled a hoodie on and stepped out onto the little back balcony we had and lit up a smoke. I didn't smoke around her for the most part as she was against it and I had already quit once for sixteen weeks, but then the thing with Irene happened and I had fell off the proverbial wagon. I was just after Christmas now and I was planning on trying to stop again after new years, little did she know that since Irene's passing when I was at the club house I had gone back a little bit to smoking pot and drinking I always made sure I was sober when I went home.

The sweat cooled and dried on me as I stood out in the chill on the balcony, I looked back into the window into the bedroom and smiled. The bed was a hell of a mess and Linna was fast asleep, one long expanse of creamy skinned bare leg protruded from under the rumpled comforter, and I wondered again how the hell I had gotten so lucky it was like a dream and I never wanted to wake up.

_**The Next Day-to-day**_

Linna and I had breakfast miso soup, rice and broiled fish along with some eggs. I seen her off to work and I had to drop by the club house for a little meeting about the night before, tie up loose ends on some things. After she was on her way I put on my coat and cut and went out disarming the security and started my Harley, even in the cold weather it roared to life easily the rumble filled the air the pipes made it sound so good though it was pretty much against the sound ordinance all over the city the ADP didn't even bother as we had money in the regular police and ADP's pockets to let us slide. Putting on a dome helmet over my watch cap fastening it I back peddled it and road off out into the streets of Mega Tokyo, the sound as I hit the throttle at a good clip the sound was guaranteed to wake any one that wasn't already awake in the neighborhood.

_**Just West Of The Fault District...Sons Of Anarchy Tokyo Clubhouse**_

I rolled in through the gates and parked my bike along side the many others in the President spot, taking off my helmet and hung it on the throttle I made my way into the clubhouse which was a big modified warehouse that also housed an automotive garage as well as a painting and detailing business with an oddball porn shop hooked up to the side of that. A legitimate front of course but worked same as any other and also made some decent little cash for the club, we took a page from the Redwood Original back in the states and it worked well and kept things looking good for outside appearances. As usual I was greeted by patch members as well as prospects that were milling around doing the normal stuff that went on in the place, patch members automatically spread the word I had arrived and to group up and meet in the meeting room.

"Ready for the meet boss? The boy's will be here soon so we can get started, be glad to wrap up this Genom business finally...the shits getting sticky."

It was Midnight also a pretty big guy, he was patched over from the Redwood Original charter in California USA to help out over here and to help make sure the charter ran like the mother charter wanted it to. He has long black hair and a sizable scar over his left eye and always wore a pair of blacked out Ray Ban shades, he has about as many tattoo's as I have too and were best friends in the club as we both had the same vision and ideals for the club and why we were paired up as President and he as my VP. We went into the meeting room taking our respective seats, me at the head with the gavel and Midnight on my left as the rest began filing in and soon the room was full and closed the doors and I hit the gavel.

"Alright here we go, status on the Kill On Sight order on Genom employee's involved in the Irene Cann murder."

"Well looks like we've got all the slimy bastards our sources could come up with that had involvement, though the ones that are left not even we can reach...there too high up and too damn big a fish...one of them being Brian J Mason. Who we are damn sure is the one that pulled the trigger."

Midnight finished shaking his head, that was a huge name and we all knew we wouldn't be able to touch the man...and if we tried it would be bad news as the blow back would be huge.

"Wonder if the Knight Sabers will get involved in it, seems like some thing they'd do."

Japanese guy nick named Tanto cause he really liked knives and also served as our Sargent At Arms chimed in, he had a pre occupation with the vigilante group called the Knight Sabers. Their membership was all female was obvious due to the shapely figures of their armored suits, they were mercenaries who played serious hardball in town and we made it a point not to start shit with them and steer clear if they showed up any where.

"Yeah...about them, if they do then it is their business from there on. Personally I don't give a shit who takes Mason down, or Genom for that matter I just know we can't go any further up the food chain with out bringing serious heat down on the club."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I held a vote weather to finish up the business with Genom or not, and I got all yay's on the vote to wrap it up and bring an end to that and the gavel fell in favor. Afterwords we all hung out played pool and had beers and all, a little later me, my VP and Tanto along with a couple prospects had to go out and over see a shipment between the club and the Hou Bang down at the docks near the West Link Coastal Road. That took a couple hours and went off with out a hitch, things seemed to be quiet recently especially since former and some current Genom employees were coming up missing, or being found dead in ditches and in random places in the scuzzier parts of the city.


End file.
